1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display devices, and particularly to a display device for outside installation.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, as a monitor for image display, often used are flat-panel displays such as a liquid crystal display. Most of the conventional liquid crystal displays are designed assuming that they are installed indoors to be used indoors, and they are arranged indoors with rear surfaces thereof being in contact with or placed near walls, or they are attached to the walls.
In recent years it is desired that a liquid crystal display is permanently installed outdoors. The reason includes the fact that the liquid crystal display has a small thickness and that the resolution of the image is high. The small thickness allows the installation of the display on the outer wall of the building or in narrow places such as a bus stop. In addition, the high resolution allows an image to be displayed clearly even if the display screen is small.
Therefore, thought is a display device for outside installation in which a liquid crystal display is installed. In such a display device, unlike the conventional flat-panel displays, the rear surface of the display device is disposed more often, such as when the display device is installed in the bus stop. Therefore, in order to utilize the rear surface efficiently, affixture of advertizing materials such as a poster to the rear surface is considered. Further, in order for letters or the like printed on the advertizing material to be viewable even at night, usage of an light transmitting advertizing film and illumination of the advertizing film by a lighting apparatus from inside of the display is considered.
However, it is problematic because, in the display device described above, it is necessary to provide the lighting apparatus inside the display device as well as the liquid crystal display, resulting in an increase in size of the display device.